Jeice vs Blue Ranger
Description Hero vs. Villain, Protagonist vs. Antagonist, Red vs. Blue, Ginyu Memeber vs. Power Ranger, Dragonball Z vs. Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Two powerful elite squad members sporting rivaled colors battle to the end! Will Billy's Power Ranger powers be able to defeat Jeice's many ki attacks? Interlude Wiz: Red and blue. Though not complementary colors, they have been rivals for a extremely long time. Boomstick: There was a movie called "Red vs Blue", and even the main characters Red and Blue from Pokémon are rivals! Red and blue are extremely loved colors! Wiz: And those colors are no stranger to these extremely bright and colorful groups. In particular, two members stand out as being the representation of these colors. Like Jeice, Red Magma of the Ginyu Force. Boomstick: And Billy, the Blue Ranger of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Jeice.gif Billy.gif Jeice Wiz: When Guldo and Recoome fail, there are two you can call for extra backup. Boomstick: The second strongest of the Ginyu Force, the Blue Hurricane and the Red Magma. Jeice and Burter. Wiz: But here Burter won't be able to help. As a child, Jeice was a popular kid from an unknown race of beings. His popularity came from his spectacular baseball skills and his special baseball throw name. This was called the Crusher Ball, that later became Jeice's strongest attack. Jeice grew up surrounded in popularity, and he got so much attention that he soon caught the attention of the infamous Captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu recruited Jeice, and Jeice has been a Ginyu Force member ever since. Boomstick: Jeice, Red Magma of the Ginyu Force is a red faced soldier with long white hair. He sports Saiyan armor, armor that can stretch to any size and is extremely durable. Though, he is not a Saiyan. He wears that armor only because that's what the Ginyu Force wears. Wiz: Jeice is the second in command of the Ginyu Force, and it's obvious why. Boomstick: Jeice is the strategist of the force, and uses his powers wisely, allowing him to outsmart and detect almost all of Recoome, Guldo and Burder's moves. Recoome is the strong muscular one, Guldo can control things with his mind, and Burter is the fastest thing in the universe. We'll get into them another day, but this is a gigantic feat for him. Wiz: Indeed, Boomstick. Boomstick: Like most DBZ characters, Jeice can fly, teleport and has a big array of ki attacks. For those of you who don't know, ki is a Dragon Ball character's source of power, that can be manipulated to make powerful energy attacks. Wiz: The first is called Full Power Energy Beam, a slightly weaker red Kamehameha that Jeice can shoot in just seconds. If the opponent is fast though, it can easily be dodged. But don't take this move lightly. Even though the beam can't turn, it is quickly shot out and is pretty powerful. So powerful that somebody could be blasted right through with it. Boomstick: Second is a move Jeice created himself called Red Magma. Jeice rushes forward and blasts right threw the opponent, sending them flying forward. The speed to this move is incredible, and the only way you could hope to dodge it is if you're even faster with greater reflexes. Third is the Full Power Energy Wave, a move where Jeice creates a large red ball around him, hurting and trapping any opponent inside for a few seconds. Though, Full Power Energy Wave can be teleported away from. Even if the opponent is caught in the attack, they can teleport out. Still, doesn't it remind you somewhat of Chaos Blast? Wiz: The last and most well known is Crusher Ball. Jeice throws an extremely powerful red ball of ki at the opponent like a baseball, which makes sense because as a kid Jeice was a very skilled baseball pitcher. The Crusher Ball is always Jeice's last resort though. If this misses, the ball actually slightly follows the opponent. And if it is fully dodged, the opponent can still be hurt by the explosion the Crusher Ball leaves. Boomstick: Oh, but Jeice isn't the best character. If in danger, Jeice will freak out and lose focus, allowing the opponent to trick him and sneak around him easily. If he gets hit by surprise, Jeice will call his opponents names, which really doesn't help him out. Wiz: And Jeice is super cocky, convincing himself that nobody can beat him. He even places bets with his comrades to see who gets to kill their opponents. This is by far his biggest flaw. None the less, Jeice is a highly unappreciated Dragon Ball Z character, and you don't want to mess with him. Jeice: Red Magma! Jeice! Billy Cranston Wiz: In every group of super powered teenagers, there's always the brainiac. Boomstick: Like William "Billy" Cranston, Blue Triceratops Ranger of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.Despite his weak appearance, Billy can fix problems that Zordon can't even fix. Billy was actually the only original Power Ranger to stay throughout the entire Mighty Morphing Power Rangers team. Wiz: Billy invented the RADBUG, a device allowing the Rangers to teleport to the Command Center. Though Billy won't be able to get help from Zordon in the fight, he can travel to the command center and back to dodge attacks. But Billy usually forgets about the RADBUG, and freezes in fright when in danger. Boomstick: Like any stereotypical nerd, Billy is the weak guy, getting beaten way faster than the other Rangers. Wiz: Billy wields the Triceratops Lance, a Lance about Billy's height that generates electricity. It can also break apart into two daggers that he can use for easy close range. It's a very scary weapon that can stab and electrify others. You don't want to be hit by it. Boomstick: Like every ranger, Billy has the power of the Morphing Grid. It gives Billy speed, strength, and reflexes 32x a trained athlete. 32x speed allows him to run at incredible speed, allowing him to trick opponents by running around. The strength allows him to easily pick up things like cars, and the reflexes allow him to be able to sense a bullet when it's only traveled nine feet. That's impressive. Wiz: Despite his weak fighting skills in normal form, once a Power Ranger, Billy is extremely skilled in karate. Boomstick: You might've picked on a nerd before, but this one is one you don't wanna mess around with. Billy: Triceratops! Fight! Jeice and Burter are standing on a mountain, looking for a fight. Billy warps behind them. Billy: You two! You've been causing trouble around here! I must defeat you! Jeice and Burter turn around. Burder: It's our day, Jeice! Let's play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to crush this guy! Jeice: You're on, Burter. Jeice & Burter: Rock, paper, scissors! Jeice: Aha! Rock beats scissors! I get to fight today! Burter: Aw, whatever. Smell you later. Burter flies away, leaving Jeice looking at Billy with an evil grin. Jeice: Aye, mate! Looks like you're fighting me! I'm Jeice, red magma of the Ginyu Force! Billy: I know you guys! You work for Frieza! Jeice: That's right! You ready? FIGHT! (Cues Power Rangers Theme Instrumental Starts at 0:58) Billy runs at Jeice and tries to punch him. Jeice catches the punch, kicking Billy in the side. Billy throws another punch at Jeice. Jeice teleports behind Billy and laughs. Jeice: Stop messing around! Billy elbows Jeice in the gut. Billy turns around, punching Jeice in the nose. Billy continues to beat down Jeice, then punches him in chest. Jeice: Agh! Nobody makes a fool out of the Ginyu Force's Red Magma! Billy punched one more time. Jeice catches Billy's fist then kicks him into he air. Billy falls down hard. Jeice smirks. Jeice: Okay, warm ups over, mate! Billy gets up and back into a fighting position. Jeice shoots twenty Ki blasts at Billy. Billy dodges all but the last one. The last blast of Ki hits Billy in his gut, and Billy skids backwards. Billy runs towards Jeice, fist raised. Jeice: Full power energy wave! A large red ball is created around Jeice that Billy is trapped in. Billy: Gotta... Get... The RADBUG... Billy slowly and painfully touches the RADBUG and teleports to the command centre. Jeice: Ahaha! See ya! At the command centre... Billy: Zordon! I need the others! Zordon: I'm sorry, Billy. When Tommy was killed, the Zords were destroyed along with him. The others had no Zords and were killed trying to fight Zechs. Though I know Jeice's weaknesses. Jeice- Billy: I got it! Jeice is really cocky... If I got him mad he could lose focus and I could win! Thanks Zordon. Billy taps the RADBUG and goes back to the fight. Jeice: Aha! I thought you were killed! Fighting time, blue bastard! Billy pulls out his Lance. Jeice stammered backwards. Jeice: Wha-?! More trouble, eh? This'll be fun! Billy: Fun, huh? Well, than let's play! Jeice runs at Billy and kicks. Billy dodges than stabs his Lance into Jeice's side. Billy activates the electricity. Jeice is electrocuted from inside. Jeice: YOU LITTLE- Jeice tries to karate chop the Lance in half, but Billy pulls it in two before it can be broken. Billy slashes Jeice in the cheek, then slashed Jeice's left arm. Jeice jumps backwards than flies up into the sky. Billy: Leaving already?! Jeice: Run from you?! You've gotta be kidding! Full power energy beam! Jeice shoots the red beam down at Billy. Billy evades. Billy: Is that all you've got?! Jeice: This'll end it... Crusher ball! Jeice charges up the red ball, then teleports behind Billy. Jeice threw it, but Billy jumped out of the way. Billy: Close! But you've gotta be faster to catch me! Jeice was punched, and he skidded backwards. Jeice than grabbed Billy's head. Billy started to punch Jeice's stomach. Jeice: Cut it out! Jeice grabbed Billy's Lance, slashing off Billy's left arm. Billy gasped. Jeice: Ahaha! I thought I'd never get my turn to finish someone off! Jeice head butted Billy's head, knocking Billy to the ground. Billy presumingly dead, Jeice turned around and dusted off his gloves. Jeice: Screw that guy! Freaking Ginyu Force ripoff... Billy: Little do you know, we came first! Jeice turned around. Jeice: I thought I killed you! Billy: You thought wrong, tomato face! Jeice: Well, next time I'll pull your head off! Billy: I may have one arm, but I only need one to do this! Triceratops! Billy called on his Zord, and hopped in. Jeice: THAT THING IS HUGE! There's no way I'm gonna be able to beat that! Unless it's just as idiotic as the guy inside... Hehe... Captain Ginyu is gonna gimme a raise for sure if I beat this thing. Take that, Burter, we'll just see who's the second best in the Force. Full Power Energy Beam! Jeice shot out a giant red beam, hitting the Zord, but hardly damaging it. Jeice: Hm... This thing will be tough... Jeice rushed forward, punching the cockpit glass on the Zord, where Jeice could see Billy. Jeice: Peek-a-boo! Found you, spandex dinosaur! Jeice repeatedly punched the glass, to no affect. The Zord used its horn, slashing Jeice hard. Jeice fell to the ground, and the Zord started stomping towards him. Jeice jumped up. Jeice: Gotta find he entrance... Ha! Found it! I'm coming for you! Jeice flew upwards, jumping into the Zord. Billy: ...! Jeice: Say goodbye! Jeice grabbed Billy's head once more, snapping Billy's neck. KO! Jeice: Playtime is over! Time to go back to the Force! Ha, and the rest of the Force thought I couldn't handle things myself! Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! Zordon was really cut off there! Wiz: That could really go either way. When Jeice jumped into the sky, Billy was confused on why his plan didn't go as he had thought. Than when Jeice calmed down and attacked Billy with his strongest attack, Billy got scared and froze. Boomstick: But Billy was smart enough to find out what to do before Zordon. It just wasn't enough. Billy's brain was just too big to handle being wrong. Lilly may sport blue, but he just wasn't "red"y to lose! Wiz: The winner is Jeice of the Ginyu Force. Boomstick: And don't forget to checkheck ott follow up to Jeice vs Blue Ranger, Burter vs Red Ranger! And the next episode in line of SuperSaiyan2Link's battles, Jet the Hawk vs Falco Lombardi! Who Do You Think Would Win? Jeice Blue Ranger Not to sure… Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Dragon Ball Z vs Power Rangers" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series